Great Romances of the 20th Century
by Candace
Summary: Draco/Cho. Harry/Hermy. Who knows. r/r
1. Introductions

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Seriously, nothing. I might own the idea, but everything else, characters, titles, isn't mine. The title is a song by _Taking Back Sunday_.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cho packed her belongings haphazardly into her trunk. She was still angry. She had been angry for what seemed like days. She **had** dated Harry breifly during the last year.   
  
            She had let him go, and she still didn't know why. All over the mere memory of Cedric. Finally, though, over the summer, she learned how to let it all go, and realize that Cedric was not going to come back. It was true, that she had dated Michael Corner for a brief period of time also. He didn't last very long.   
  
            Cho still giggles at the way they split up. She owled him, five days after the end of term, with a half peice of parchment that simply said, _It's been fun, see you later. Signed, Cho._. She knew it had been cruel, but she had more to deal with.  
  
            Cho was single for most of the summer, untill she went to her mothers' friends' house. And she met Draco Malfoy there.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cho never really gave him the time of day before. She normally just labeled him as an ignorant git, and never talked to him. However, when she went with her mother to her mothers' friends' house, she discovered her mothers' friend was none other than Narcissa Malfoy.   
  
            She had never heard her mother mention the Malfoy's before, so she didn't really expect on entering the Malfoy's drawing room that evening.   
  
            "Kimi, darling, how nice to see you." said Narcissa, as they did that kissing cheek thing that most adults do.   
  
             "Narcissa, your house is beautiful. Oh, have you met my daughter Cho?" Kimi said waving her hand toward Cho.   
  
             "Pleasure," she said in a half bow. "Draco, take Cho and find something to do, while Kimi and I chat."  
  
            Cho didn't notice Draco anywhere, so she turned around to look, and she saw him lurking in a corner. He was wearing bottle green robes, and had his wand lazily in his hand. _He looks almost.. handsome._, Cho thought to herself.  
  
            "Yes, mother" Draco said grabbing Cho's arm and dragging her up a corridor.  
  
            "Uh, where are we going??" she said after five minutes time.   
  
            "My room, where else." He said shortly in an arrogant voice. When they made it to his room, she almost gasped. His room was **big**. Not just big, but humongus. It looked like a house in itself. There was something that looked like a drawing room, a large closest off to the side, a bedroom bigger than the drawing room, and a bathroom the same size as the mock-drawing room.   
  
            "Wow," Cho said. She hadn't meant to let him know that she was impressed.   
  
            "You like it?" Draco said, sitting down in a chair.   
  
            "Yes. Mum was supposed to make my room bigger, but she spends alot of money on my quidditch supplies," Cho said longingly. That was all she needed to say though, they spent the rest of the evening talking about Quidditch, untill Narcissa called for Draco to bring Cho back downstairs.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
            Cho paced around her room for a week after that night. She couldn't help thinking about him. She had to owl him. She got a peice of parchment, and sat for twenty minutes, thinking of what to write. After throwing away five peices already, she finished it. _Draco, I miss talking to you. Signed, Cho_. That sounded perfect.   
  
            She went downstairs, attached it to her owl, and sent it off at once.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Cho awaited her owl, but it didn't return for three days. For the entirety of those three days, she sat pacing her drawing room. The owl came back, but all it said was. _Hello, please give this to your mum. Sincerely, Draco_. She felt a scroll fall out onto her lap. She was tempted to open it, but figured she should give it to her mum, and not get in trouble.  
  
            "Mum!" she called through the dining room.  
  
            "In here, Cho darling" she heard her mothers voice from the kitchen. Her mother was sitting in the kitchen drinking a lemonade.   
  
             "Draco's sent back something for you," She said handing her mum the scroll.  
  
            "What is it?" her mum said, examining it.  
  
            "No idea," she replied simply. "Well, night mum." Cho went back up to her room. She was, nonetheless, angry that he hadn't replied to her letter. He hadn't said anything. He hadn't said how much he missed her. He hadn't said that he wished he could talk to her. She slammed her door shut and fell on to her bed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
            "Cho, wake up!" her mum said grabbing the blankets around the bed. "Narcissa wants us to go in to Diagon Alley today with her and Draco," her mum said folding Cho's blankets with a swish of her wand. Cho jumped up and smiled. _He has been thinking about me then!_ she thought happily.   
  
            "Please wear something nice, I want to maintain a good impression," Kimi said opening Cho's drawers with a flick. She left Cho to herself.   
  
            She dressed hastily, throwing on a yellow Cardigan, with bluejeans. She even thought to apply makeup, but realized she didn't need any. She stopped at her jewelry box, and put on the gold chain her father gave her for her 16th birthday. She put on a pair of diamond earrings and went downstairs to find her mother kissing her father goodbye.   
  
            "We'll be back later, dear," Kimi said getting flo powder out of the vase. "Come on, Cho, you first."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cho and her mum arrived in the Leaky Cauldron at noon. They found Narcissa and Draco sitting at a table near the back.   
  
            "Kimi, how are you?" Narcissa said giving Kimi a hug. "Glad you could come out today, we've been meaning to do our shopping for awhile now," she said with a tiny laugh, gesturing towards Draco.  
  
            "Yes, same here. I could just never find the right day to get around to doing it," Kimi said, with a giggle. Cho stood impatiently at her side. Draco hadn't even made eye contact with her since they arrived.   
  
            "Draco, would you and Cho like to go do your shopping together? Kimi and I would like to chat," Narcissa asked Draco.  
  
            "Sure, mother," he said, motioning Cho to follow him to Diagon Alley. They walked in silence to the wall.   
  
            "Did you get my owl?" Cho asked.  
  
            "Yes, how could I not have gotten it?" he said arogantly.  
  
            "Well," she mumbled, "you didn't write a reply," she said finally.   
  
            "I sent my mother's scroll," he said simply.  
  
            "That's not a reply," Cho said indignantly. Draco stopped talking. They walked in silence while they restocked their quills, parchment supplies, potions ingrediants and books.   
  
            "Um, would you like to go in to Quality Quidditch Supplies?" she asked him, quietly.   
  
            "Sure," he replied. She walked in the door, and noticed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger in one end of the store. Cho quietly moved closer to Draco.  
  
             "Draco," she hissed in his ear. He didn't move. "Draco," she said making the 'o' sound last for a few seconds.   
  
             "What?!" he finally snapped back at her.  
  
            "Your friends are over there" she whispered pointing at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She saw Draco sneer. It was funny how the mere sight of the three, made him so angry. She followed Draco's lead and walked towards the three.  
  
            "What are Potty and the Weasel doing here?" Draco said laughing. "Isn't this," he said pulling a red robe out of Ron's hand, "a bit out of your price range?"   
  
            "Shut it, Malfoy" Harry said simply. Ron's entire head went red.   
  
            "You know what, Malfoy," Ron said trailing off.  
  
            "What Weasley? Are you going to curse me again, because we all know that might be a fear to yourself," Draco said with a sneer. It seemed that he was best at sneering.   
  
            Ron jerked his head sideways and noticed Cho. Cho closed her eyes a bit, not wanting to be dragged in to this. "Oy, Malfoy, is that your new girlfriend?" he said pointing at Cho. Cho held her breath.  
  
            "So what if it is? Is there something you have to say to that?" Draco said simply.   
  
            "Didn't know you liked seconds, Malfoy," Ron said, pointing to Harry.   
  
            "Yeah, atleast I know I can get something, unlike you Weasley, who can't get anyone. Ta," he said as he took Cho's arm and headed out of the store. Cho didn't know what to say to him. She was being led out of the store with their arms linked.   
  
            "What, Draco-" she began. But he stopped her by simply saying, "Yes."


	2. Black and Cho

Author's Note: As usual, I don't own anything. Sorry about the long break between the last chapter and this one. Thank you all for the nice comments. Any questions, don't be afraid to ask them ! 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Three days later, Cho was getting on the Train to go back to Hogwarts. She was happy that summer was finally over. Draco sent her an owl two days before, asking her to sit with him on the train, she sent the owl back with an Okay.   
  
            She was worried about not being able to find him on the train, but that proved to be easy, since he was waiting for her right inside the barrier. They exchanged Hello's, she told her mother goodbye, and they found a compartment together. They're were four other people in there with them. Marietta Edgecomb, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. Pansy looked exactly livid when she saw Cho walk in with Draco.   
  
            "Oh, Cho, are you here to doublecross Draco for Potter?" Pansy said sneering.   
  
            "Uh, shut it, Pansy" Draco said and she gave him ignorant looks. "Cho, I've got to go to the front of the train. Prefects are meeting. I'll be back," and he left.  
  
            Nothing eventful happened for the remaining of the trip, Draco returned after an hour or so, and they sat and talked about Quidditch. Cho said goodbye to Draco after the feast as he led Slytherins to the common room. She debated wether or not to give him a small kiss or not. She decided not to.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
            The first day of classes was terrible. She had History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions. Cho had NEWT's coming up at the end of the year, but she didn't want to think about that just yet.   
  
            She walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts and all she heard were snickers about her and Draco.   
  
            "Getting married yet, Chang?" she heard from the corner of the doorway. She turned around to see Tegan Winkler, talking to Mariette who looked completely red.   
  
            "Uh, stuff a sock in your mouth Winkler," Cho said as she turned around to take a seat in the front of the room. Mariette quickly ran up and took a seat beside Cho.  
  
            "I'm sorry Cho! It just sort of, slipped out," She said, looking like she was ready to burst in to tears.  
  
            "I don't feel like hearing apologies, Marietta," Cho said in a whisper as class began. After all of her lessons, Cho took her Nimbus 2002 outside to ride a little bit before evening. She saw Draco standing outside talking to Pansy.  
  
            "Want to ride a bit?" She asked, walking over to him. He looked her up and down, obviously admiring the way she was dressed.  
  
            "Sure, I'll be back," he said without even saying goodbye to Pansy.  
  
            "Chang, what the hell do you think your doing?!" Pansy said, standing up, to be about three inches shorter than Cho.  
  
            "Well, accutually, I was planning on going riding with my boyfriend for a little while," she said cooly. "Do you have some sort of problem with that?"  
  
            "As a matter of fact, Yes, I do," Pansy said clenching her fists. "He was my boyfriend, up untill he met the sad excuse for a human that is you."  
  
            "Oh, well, atleast Draco knows how to pick the right woman," Cho said as she walked towards the Pitch. She was glad to get away from that Parkinson witch. She walked into the Pitch, sat her broomstick down, and took a seat on the grass.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
            "What was Pansy so mad about?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Cho on the ground near the pitch.  
  
            "Oh, nothing, except for the fact that she's an ugly git," Cho said with a giggle. Draco looked at her and shook his head. He mounted his broom and took off. Cho stood there for a moment admiring his form.   
  
            "What's the matter Chang, don't know how to mount a broom?" He said playfully.  
  
            "I bet I can fly better than you," she said teasingly.  
  
            "It's a bet," he said swooping down and ruffling her hair. They rode for two hours, untill it finally got dark. Cho landed her broom down softly.   
  
            "I had better go, it's getting dark. I should get back in to the common room before someones tells Flitwick and he starts bitching," She said.  
  
            "Yeah," Draco grunted. "Snapes not to easy to deal with either. He acts nice in Potions, but you've never seen him when he decides to visit the common room," he said with a small laugh.  
  
            "Bye then," Cho said with a slight smile. Before Cho knew what was happening Draco leaned over and kissed her very quickly on the mouth.  
  
             "Goodbye," he said and headed off towards the castle. Cho sat there for a few more minutes thinking about things. After about a half an hour, she decided to start heading back for the castle. She garbbed her scattered belongings and started trudging towards the door. Right before she was at the door, Pansy jumped out at her. 

            "Hello, Cho," she said, sneering. 

            "Uh.. Hello," Cho said, staring at Pansy with a repulsed look on her face.  Before Cho even had a chance to blink, Pansy had hit her.  Cho fell down. 

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-


	3. The Shrew

            Cho awoke to Professor McGonagal standing over her and feeling her head. Professor McGonagall jumped whenever she saw that Cho's eyes were open. 

            "Ms. Chang, are you alright?" she asked her taking a step back. 

            "Uh, yes, I think so," Cho replied.

            "Exactly, what happened to you?" Professor McGonagall asked her eyeing her skeptically.  Professor McGonagall bent down to the ground, picked up Cho's wand, and handed it to her. 

            "Oh, it was nothing. Thank you, Proffesor," Cho said as she took her wand and left quickly. _Oh, I am going to get Pansy if it is the last thing I do, _Cho thought to herself.  Cho was walking past the library when she ran right into Marietta.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Marietta!" Cho said, helping Marietta to her feet.

            "Cho, where have you been? You've had us all worried sick!" Marietta said, brushing the dirt off of her robes.

            "I've just been out and about," Cho said with a devilish glint in her eyes. Marietta winced. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Draco paced around the common room. He couldn't stop thinking about Cho. All he could think of was her smile, her eyes, her hair, and just _her_.  He had never been attracted to her before. He couldn't help but wonder what hat made him attracted to her all of a sudden. Draco fell in to a chair by the fire. 

            "Hey Draco, what's up with you?" Goyle said in his usual stupor. Draco looked at him with malicious eyes.

            "Nothing, Goyle. Since when is my business your concern?" 

            "Sorry, Draco," he said looking at Crabbe, confused. 

            Draco shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why he hung around Crabbe and Goyle also. They were awfully stupid. Draco supposed that he hung around them because they did whatever he told them too. He could tell them to jump off of a bridge and they would probably follow his orders. Draco heard a slight tapping on the window to his left. He turned around and saw his owl fluttering there, tapping on the glass with her beak.  He let the large tawny owl in, and removed a letter from her leg. She flew away again, without even pausing to be petted or fed. Draco opened the scroll and read quietly to himself. 

_            Dear Draco,_

_How are you? Everything is going well here. Your mother misses you. Your uncle and aunt, Raeann and Antonia, appear to be having some business problems. _

_They will be moving in with us at the manor soon. You are to be nice and presentable towards them whenever you come home for Christmas break, or else, I will see to it that you regret you weren't. _

On another note, your lovely cousin Marissa will begin attended Hogwarts with you soon. I cannot say when, but she will search for you once she gets there. 

_                                                            Signed,_

_                                                                 Lucius._

            Draco cursed. His damned bitter cousin Marissa would be attended Hogwarts soon. She would more than likely be there to tell Lucius everything that Draco does. Draco could stand his cousin Marissa and her bitching. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Cho awoke late and had to get dressed in five minutes in order not to be late for breakfast. She ran down to breakfast and seated herself beside Marietta and the other Ravenclaw girls.

            "Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Cho asked. Marietta shrugged.

            "We figured you had your alarm set for later, like you always do," she said simply. Cho shrugged her head and let them continue they're gossiping. Cho heard them say something about Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown but chose not to listen. She could care less what they were doing.  She turned her head and looked up and down the Slythering table for Draco. She found him, and smiled at him. He grinned back, and pointed to the hall as he started to get up. Cho took this as a lead to follow him. She got up, mumbled something about forgetting books, and left.

            "Yes?" Cho said, once they were both out in the entrance hall.

            "My cousin, Marissa, will be attended Hogwarts soon. She's a 7th year, like you," Draco told Cho. She nodded.

            "What does that mean?" she asked him.

            "It means to watch the hell out. My cousin is pure evil. I have to go though, I will meet up with you later," Draco said without giving Cho a kiss or anything. She watched his back and he walked away.  His cousin couldn't be that evil. Cho contemplated all of this on her way to her first class. By the time she had made it to her class, Cho had decided that she was going to befriend Draco's cousin. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Marissa Shaffer was a small, but beautiful girl.  She was 16 years old, turning 17 in January.  She was around 4'9" in height. She was smaller than every girl in her year, and the year below her.  She was short, but she had no difficulties in getting boy's attentions. She had long, flowing, beautiful, light blonde hair. Her eyes were the perfect blue to match.  Althought her height had not progressed, that did not mean that her breasts had not. She was the shortest in her year, with almost the largest breasts. 

            Marissa awoke early on the morning she was supposed to be starting Hogwarts. She glanced around the room they had prepared for her at Malfoy mansion. Everything was mismatched. Her bed was dark blue, and the walls were green. She didn't like stuff that didn't match, it made her feel dirty. She threw off her night robes and put on her ugly black school robes. She disliked Hogwarts already and she hadn't even made it there yet. She missed Durmstrang and it's bottle-green beautiful robes. 

            "Marissa!" she heard her mother shout for her downstairs. "Get your arse down here, we're leaving!" Marissa groaned, and grabbed her stuff together haphazardly. She got downstairs as quickly as she could carrying three trunks. Her father quickly took two of her trunks and put them in the car they had borrowed. The drive to the Hogwarts gates was quite a long and boring one. Marissa sat in the back with her mother and fumbled with her robes. They arrivived at Hogwarts, and Marissa stared up the castle. Just looking at the castle made her miss Durmstrang. Durmstrang castle was much larger than Hogwarts. Althought, Hogwarts did seem to have a lot more grounds that Durmstrang.  Marissa didn't mind this though, she rarely went outside anyway. 

            "Off you go Marissa. Uncle Lucius has offered to accompany you, he knows the headmaster," Her father said helping her and her trunks out of the car.

            "Bye dear, see you Christmas holidays," her mother said smiling. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            "Draco Malfoy, you arrogant bastard!" Marissa shouted at her younger cousin, once she had gotten settled into her new house, Ravenclaw.  Draco winced and turned around.

            "Hello, dear cousin Marissa," he said.

            "Why do you always throw in that dear shit? You know damned well you hate me," she said laughing at him. 

            "Yes, I do hate you. And do you know why? Because you're a bitch," Draco said staring at her.

            "I know I'm a bitch, and that's what makes it okay," Marissa said. She glanced over at Cho. "And, who the hell is this, Draco?" she said, pointing at Cho. 

            "Oh, This is Cho Chang. Her mother knows mother," he said. Marissa sneered.

            "You have the hots for my cousin, do you?" Marissa said to Cho. 

            "Uh, well, accutually," Cho stumbled. Marissa started laughing and walked away.  Cho looked downcast. _How am I ever going to become friends with that shrew?  Well, if we're not friends, then that only leaves enemies. _Cho thought to herself. 


End file.
